The Metal Heart (DISCONTINUED)
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**((A/N: There will be a bunch of Time Skips to get the story kicked off in the right direction. This chapter is just the Prologue, and for me it's easier to use Time Skips when it's needed so that there isn't just word for word of the same boring story line. The story will only follow the MAJOR PLOT POINTS FOR THE ANIME (2009) AND MANGA!))**_

* * *

_Sometimes life comes at you from all angles, you never know what you are really going to be hit. You never know when you are really going to fall in love. You never know when the life you want, the life you wish for is going to come at you and make it all possible. For some people, fighting for their country is the only way. Sometimes for people figuring out the cure to do something, giving people limbs, giving out their own heart to someone in need. _

_That was the case for Belle Mustang, her uncle is none other than Roy Mustang. Yup. That Roy Mustang, you know the Flame Alchemist, the one who want to rule the world. Okay, maybe not the world, but it's like the same thing. He just wants to be in charge. Ever since Belle was young, she had the power to do Alchemy. It was amazing to have another Mustang who can to alchemy. _

_Roy with his flames and Belle with her – with her – well, Belle is just a different girl. She can do a lot with her power. It was once said that there will be a girl who will be born one year, who will have the power to do a lot of with her alchemy. The truth – what is it that she can do? What is the limit of her alchemy? Why is the girl so special? No one really knows, until Belle was born, and it was her fifth birthday party. _

**Belle's 5th Birthday Party – Year 1903**

Sure, they were living in the Central City, though there really wasn't much there. Though of course, Roy was visiting, he was going to be shipped out soon. He wasn't allowed to say where he was going – military said so. It had to stay between the branches. Belle was able to see her uncle, while he was able to come visit while he was at the Military Camp. Belle was really happy that he was able to come and see her.

"Where is my little niece?" He asked as he was looking for Bell.

Belle ran over and jumped on her uncle. "Uncle Roy!" She smiles as she hugged him.

"How are you, birthday girl?" He picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I'm good! Mommy and daddy said they didn't know if you were going to be able to come or not." She said as she frowned a bit, "But I knew you would come!"

"Anything that has to deal with my little niece I will always come." He smiled as he set her back on the ground.

"How is camp?" She asked.

Even though she was only five, she knew a lot for a five-year-old. There was a lot that this girl could know. Though there was a chance that she didn't know everything. Of course, the girl was only interested in Alchemy, just like her own uncle. There was a chance that in her near future she would sign up to be a State Alchemist. Though of course, Roy would try everything in his power to stop her from joining to stop her from being able to get herself into trouble. Everyone was talking, there was something in the world that was going on. He didn't want her to grow to know that she HAD to join, that she HAD to become the best Alchemist. She's been showing it off since she the fall, right before her birthday. There was something in her that held her – that had drawn her to become an alchemist.

"Hey! Uncle Roy!" Belle said tugging on his hand. "Come on! It's cake time! You missed lunch time!" She said as she tried to drag him over to the table with her strawberry birthday cake.

"Let me guess, you have a strawberry cake, right?" He teased.

"Yes! I love them!" She smiled brightly.

_"I don't want you to grow up in this world thinking anything has to be different. I will make sure that you have a decent childhood. Even if I have to do something." _Roy thought as he let his niece drag her off to the birthday cake.

"Uncle Roy! Help me blow out candles!"

"Sure."

As the candles were lit, Belle was kneeling on her chair. Her and Roy both blew out the birthday candles. Everyone clapped – Roy took the empty seat next to her. Ever since she was born, she always had a slight attachment to him. It's more like he was a big brother to her, but she still called him Uncle because it was the right thing to do. He was indeed her Uncle, but he was always treating her like she was his own sister – of course his own sister rolled her eyes – in a joking way.

"Roy, what's going to happen once you finish?" His sister-in-law, Rachel asked as she served him his cake.

"I'm thinking of going back to the Hawkeye place and having him help me more doing Alchemy." Roy admitted. "After that, I don't know what I'll do. I'll just have to wait and see if I can become a state Alchemist. I know for sure that I will be able to it, but I will practice. Even if it means, missing my own family."

"Roy, Belle is going to miss you, I'll miss you, hell even Michael will miss you, that damn husband of mine." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll try my best to send some letters." Roy ruffled Rachel's hair. Even though she was just his sister-in-law she was as close as being his real sister.

"I'm just worried, being in the military, and even being a stat alchemist is still going to be difficult for you to even come home." Rachel frowned a bit as she sat next to Roy.

"You know, I'll be okay. Training is difficult, but also trying to do alchemy now, and work with Hawkeye is also difficult." Roy said he looked at his older sister.

"You'll do great!" Michael said as he took the other seat next to his daughter.

"Uncle Roy the best!" Belle said as she ate her cake.

"That I am!" Roy laughed.

"Belle, don't say it too often, you'll make his head grow." Michael said as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes daddy," Belle said as she started to eat her cake.

Of course, her birthday went on, though she was sure that there was going to be less of her uncle coming around the bend, as he was going to be going off and doing some military stuff. She just wished before he left – he would come and say good-bye to her.

**The Ishval Civil War – Year 1908**

Roy took a deep breath as he was told, because he was a State Alchemist he had to be front lines for the Ishval Civil War – he just needed to stop home had hug his niece one last time – who knows – if he'll come back alive. He knew that Belle was going to be a crying mess.

"Uncle, please don't go…" Belle begged as she hugged him tightly.

"Belle, I promise you – I will come back." Roy said in her ear. "I am a very good alchemist."

"I-I'll miss you…"

"Yeah, I know."

The train was whistling – signaling it was time to go. All the people going to war, all had their family at the train station, wishing them well, praying that they will come back home.

"Uncle Roy…." She muttered as he pulled away.

"I love you my little Bell." He said as he kissed her forehead and got on the train.

Belle stood there with her parents, the train started to pull out, families were on the platforms. Parents crying, siblings crying. Families were praying that they would all return safety. What no one knew was what really happening there. They were at the disadvantage. They would never know who was going to be coming home, they were never really going to find out what was going to be happening. As Belle and her parents left, after the train was long gone. All she could think about was that –

Will he come back? He was more of a brother than anything else. He just had to come back home.

Of course, during this time, she took her time learning all about alchemy and practicing, making sure that one day she will be able to join the ranks of being in the military. Becoming a State Alchemist. Of course, while he was gone, she made a few friends, and waited for the day that her parents would allow her to join. There were times that she wished she could just join at a younger age, but that wouldn't be able to happen.

Belle was just worried about her uncle as she would read up all the books on Alchemy. Of course, she was praying for everyone to come home – to make sure that no one was going to be hurt, that no one would die. As she studied away on the different kinds of Alchemy there were. Looking at all the different ways she could transmute, it was so much work. Then she remembered how – Roy had marks on his gloves that will help better to do his flame alchemy.

It was going to be a while before could master all the different kinds – see which one she likes best, which was one was going to be the easiest. Which one would be able to help her fight – she had to learn combat as well. Though the question is – would it be better to do something dangerous? Alchemy was dangerous, but what could that possibly mean? She had the ability to do small things but trying to do something big – big. She had to think outside the box. There was no way that she wasn't going to be able to.

**The Troops Come home – Year 1909**

At the lonely age of 10, Belle heard that the Troops were coming home. She had to go meet her uncle at the train station. She had to know. Sure, it's been a year, but she missed him. Where was he going to be placed? Central? The Western Command? North? South? East? There were many choices, but she wanted to meet him – make sure that he even made it back. What kind of state was he going to be in? That was the key. Once at the train station – with other people, Belle watched as the train pulled in.

She was holding her breath as she watched people get off the train – all soldiers, all depressed. Most of them with bandages. Belle stood on a bench and she spotted him. Of course, she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Uncle…" She said as she tried to make her way through.

Of course, Roy heard this and looked around. "Belle?" He looked for her.

She made her way to him and hugged him tightly. "You came home…" She muttered – having a few tears run down her face.

"I told you I would come back." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away to look for his sister and his brother-in-law. "Where are your parents?" He asked looking at her.

"They are at home, I came by myself. I'm 10!"

"That you are. How about I come home with you," He suggested.

She looked at the others who were with him, "You all can come, Mom will be happy to cook for all of you." She smiles.

They all agreed and followed Roy and Belle back to the house. This was the first time that they would really meet his family, and get to know Belle and her alchemy, that was coming along slowly. Hopefully with help, that they would help her with alchemy and whatever else they did. They arrived at the house.

"I'm home! I've brought people!" Belle said.

"Belle, why did –" Her mother started to say as she saw Roy.

"I'm home." Roy said

Rachel ran over to him. "Welcome home, and I see you've brought some friends over, good. I just started cooking, why don't you take Belle and go on to the backyard."

"Thanks." Roy said as he hugged her back. "Sure." He nodded her head.

Belle was interested in to learn more about his friends that came back with him. They were – Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maes Hughes, and a few others that Belle couldn't remember. She was just happy to see her uncle again. During the war, she was worried about his safety as she was didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Uncle Roy! I wanna show you something!" Belle said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the patio.

"What is it?" He asked, as he watched her grabbed some chalk.

_"Is she going to draw me a - wait….She is trying to perform alchemy!" _Roy thought as he watched her draw a circle.

As Belle finished, she placed her hands on the circle and contracted, as there was a light glowing. Everyone else gathered around, to watch. Soon enough the small light produced a stone stick, that started to making a shape of a heart. Once that was done, Belle picked up the object and gave it to her uncle.

"Tada!" She smiled. "I can use Alchemy just like you!"

Of course, it was different, but of course, Roy still had a smile on his face.

"You did," He said as she took the heart. "I will keep this with me."

The party had ended and Roy had stayed the night. Wanting to stay closer before he went off to find out where he was going to be stationed now that he had become a Lieutenant now. Of course there were was something that had happened before they headed home.

**Ishval War – Military Base -1909**

"We're done!" Some people shouted.

They were all State Alchemist, who were placed on the front lines. It was rough for them to kill people – innocent people.

"I see that some of you are upset –" Someone else started to say.

"That's a way to put it…" Maes muttered under his breath.

"We were forced to the front lines because of using alchemy!" Another Alchemist was pissed. "We lost more people from the Alchemist side of things."

"You know you guys were the only ones who were able to hold them off until we could get shots!" A sniper said.

"Well no one told you take forever to line up your fucking shots!" A State Alchemist screamed.

"EVERYONE STOP! The war is over a we won, tomorrow we head out and go home." The leader said. "Now, in three days of rest – that means the day after tomorrow starts your rest, I want everyone to head to Central City to hear where they will be placed."

The day ended.

It was the next day and everyone gathered their belongings and headed off to the train station to go ahead and head home to their families. Everyone who had someone waiting couldn't wait to go home – those who didn't have anyone – felt heartbroken as there was no one waiting for them. Some of the State Alchemist, threw in their pocket watches as they couldn't deal with the idea of sticking around to kill people. The guilt was too much. They – they took lives away from people. It wasn't right there was no reason for it. This war didn't have to go on. Whoever started it was stupid! It was reckless. Everything could've been avoided.

**Mustang House – Central City – 1909**

The next day, Roy woke up in the spare bedroom, and heard noise going on. He wanted to sleep longer – but because of the War, his body was used to getting up and going on to check on the noise.

"Belle, come on you have to go school." Michael said, looking at his daughter who was still in her Pjs.

Roy came down the stairs, "Good morning everyone." He said.

"Roy, you should go back to sleep." Rachel said.

"Eh, the war did a lot, I can't really sleep that well. It will take a while." Roy admitted. He looked at Belle. "Hey Little Bell, how about you go change and I'll take you to school." He suggested.

"Roy you don't have to do that." Michael said.

"I want to. Besides, I don't know where I'll be stationed, and I rather spend time with Bell, before they send me off somewhere – I know I probably won't be stationed in Central." Roy said.

"But you just got back – you can't leave…" Belle pouted.

"Hey, we're Mustangs, we don't pout." Roy said as he looked at her. "Besides, when you become older, you can come visit where ever I'll be stationed."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

**Eastern City – Military Headquarter – December 1909**

Roy looked at his desk, of where the little charm that Belle made him a few days ago. Her alchemy was great – she would make a great -

_"NO! Don't go there Mustang. She's your niece! She's like a little sister to you. You can't be thinking about her joining the ranks…" _Roy thought.

"YO! Mustang you okay?" One of the members of the Mustang Unit said.

"Ah, Havoc, I am." Roy nodded his head.

Jean Havoc walked over and saw a picture of a little girl, who was ten years old, with Roy. "Who's the little girl?"

"My niece, she's in Central City with her parents."

"You going to go see them when you get time?"

"I never thought about it." Roy looked up at him, "Do you have something else to do?"

"I mean, I could do that pile of paperwork – or I could just go out on the town." Jean hummed.

"…Paperwork. NOW!" Roy demanded.

Jean Havoc is more the officer in charge for the Mustang Unit. He's in charge of the other members of the team – minus Riza Hawkeye. Jean has no real talent unlike the rest of the members, really doesn't have that much of combat under his belt either - he's more of a ladies man than anything else. He rather do anything else than be stuck in the office all day. The one thing that he's good at is when it comes to the field missions – he is at the top with Riza Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye – the Adjutant of the Unit. Now you may be thinking, what is an Adjutant. Well, an Adjutant is a military appointment given to an officer who assists the commanding officer with unit administration, mostly the management of human resources in army unit. She is a weapons specialist whose job lies in parallel with the unit's hierarchy. She answers to Mustang alone and works as his secretary, bodyguard and personal aide. She is the only member of the unit who was acquainted with the colonel prior to the war in Ishval, and the two have known each other for most of their lives. Considered to be one of the top sharpshooters in the State Military, Riza is highly regarded for her serious demeanor and discipline, though sometimes it makes her seem unapproachable and aloof. Contrary to that image, however, those close to her enjoy teasing with her temperament and often state that she is a lot sweeter than she seems. She is the highest ranked subordinate in Mustang's unit, being a first lieutenant.

Soon enough, a letter came upon his desk. It was given to him by another member of the Mustang Unit and someone who he went to the Ishval War – Riza Hawkeye. She looked at him as the letter was placed on his desk. From the writing it couldn't haven been written someone who couldn't be any older than ten or eleven. Someone looking for their father – Roy didn't know who these boys were, or really know their father – but the last name Elric, seemed to ring a bell, though Roy was more to putting the War behind him. He didn't want anything to do it. It was December, and the new year was going to be coming close. Roy leaned back in his chair as he didn't want to go back to the hell hole he was in. It was a dark time for him – and everyone he fought along side.

While Riza was still in the room, watching Roy – she also had troubles with what happened during the war. She was terrified – there were so many deaths that she was the killer of. It haunts her. It haunted everyone who was in the middle of the battle field. Riza snuck out of Roy's office and headed next door to where the other desk were for the Mustang Unit.

Mustang Unit.

It was what they were called behind their backs. No one knew that's what they called them. They didn't know they had a name like that. They were just a group of soldiers under the Colonel.

Riza looked at the paperwork – that was meant for Roy to fill out and started to fill out for him so he could just sign it. Riza was more like his sectary than anything else. Though it was of a role she brought on to herself.

One of the members – Kain Fuery who was a Sergeant within the ranks was more of a Tech type of person and is known for the communications. To sum up what Kain really does on the unit, he is the Mechanics and Communication Specialist of the unit. He looked over at Riza as she filled out the paperwork and started to file in within the importance it was to Roy.

"Hey, Riza, should you really be doing the Lieutenant Colonel's work?" Kain asked.

"No, but I know that he wants to go see his family for the holidays – so I thought that I would do this for him so he could get home to see Belle." Riza admitted.

Riza would just stay at her place during the holidays– though he was going to ask Riza to come along as Belle made an impression on her. And Riza made on an everlasting impression on Belle. Riza didn't know if she would really go. This would be the first time that she would go somewhere for the holidays. She would stay put in her place as she didn't want to intrude on the reality of doing something.

Roy looked at the photo of his niece, he picked up the phone and called the house to tell them that he was going to be heading over for the holidays.

At the Mustang house in Central, Belle was reading up more on Alchemy as she wanted to learn as much as she can. Even reading about the forbidden alchemy – human transmutation – the thing that brought her out of her reading was the phone ringing. She got up and answered.

"Mustang Household, Belle speaking." She said.

"Hey Belle." Roy said.

"Uncle Roy! Hi! What are you doing?"

"I was hoping to speak with your father."

"Ah, okay."

"I promise, when I'm done talking to him, I'll talk to you."

Belle sighed, and called for her father to come to the phone, as Michael took the phone, he pats Belle on the head and she goes back to the table to finish up her reading.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother." Michael teased.

"Look, I can still kick your ass." Roy pointed out.

"If you say so, what did you need?"

"I'm thinking of coming there for Christmas."

"Well, you know you could just show up you didn't need to call –"

"I wanted to call to see if it was alright if I brought Riza with me."

"Her? Sure, she made a great impression on Belle."

"Alright, is there anything that Belle would want for Christmas?"

"Hmm, you know, I was actually going to head my way out to East City to pick up her gift."

"I'll pick it up, where is it?"

"At a jewelry shop, it's a necklace of a pink heart with diamonds around the outside."

"What the hell? Why would you get her something like that?"

"She wanted it, and she never really asked for jewelry, mostly she's been asking for books, and mostly on Alchemy."

"I think I know what to get her, and no don't worry it's not going to be anything dangerous."

"Well, call me if you have any trouble looking for the necklace."

"Alright, do you think you could Belle back on?"

"I suppose~" Michael sets the phone done, "Belle, Sweetie, your uncle wants to talk to you."

Belle got up from her seat and ran to the phone – thinking that he might not have much more time to talk to her uncle.

"Uncle Roy! Are you going to be coming home for Christmas?" She asked.

"Of course, I would love to see you little Bell, plus I'll ask Riza to come along." He said, and soon enough there was a knock at the door, "Come in –"

Riza entered the room with paperwork that he had to sign. "Sir, you have to sign these papers, and then I can have them delivered to where they need to go."

"Thank you Haw-" Roy was cut off by Belle talking.

"Tell Riza I said hi!" Belle said.

Roy sweat dropped and looked at Riza, "Belle says Hi."

"Tell her I said hi back." Riza left Mustang's office.

"She said, hi. And I should get back to work little Bell. I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Alright." Belle said. "Bye Uncle Roy!"

"Good-bye Belle."

Roy hung up his phone and looked at the stack of paperwork. "Hawkeye." Roy called.

"Yes?" Riza said as she walked back to the office.

"I would like to extend and invitation to have you over at the Mustang house for the holidays. I'm sure Belle would like to see you. You left an impression on her."

"I would like that. Is that all?"

"Yes. You can go back to work – or whatever is you do."

Riza walked back and everyone looked at her.

"What did he want?" Jean asked.

"It's none of your business." Riza said to him.

"Oh come, is it anything good?"

"He wanted to know what to get his niece and his sister-in-law, that's all."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, he is a dude after all."

"Can you two stop chitchatting and work on the paperwork." Vato Falman said.

Vato Falman is the teams warrant officer who specializes in intelligence. He has extraordinary memory and knowledge, especially in history. Vato is the information Specialist on the team.

"We really should let everything wait until next week – it is Friday." Heymans Breda stated as he just wanted to hit the bar to get something to drink.

Heymans Breda is an extremely talented soldier and is specialized in all sorts of information gathering, especially those that require travel and speaking different languages. His unimpressive appearance allows him to pass by unnoticed (or underestimated) by most military personnel, a trait he uses to his advantage in stealth missions. He is also known as an Investigation Specialist.

"Look, we can go out for drinks when we finish. Mustang wouldn't like if we left everything for next week." Jean stated as he really became a slight twitchy since he ran out of cigarettes and had to go out and buy more.

"Jean is right, just get the work done, and then you guys can relax during the weekend. Hoilday is coming up next week, so you won't have time next week." Riza put her input in as she finished her work and Roy's work. "Since I'm done, I'm leaving now." She left the office and headed out into the hallway to go see her Grandfather – to tell him that she was going to be in Central for Christmas.

Her grandfather is Lieutenant General Grumman, who's the commanding officer of the East HeadQuaters. Grumman was her mother's father, as she didn't really remember her mother, and he was the only family he had, but being with him, it hurt a bit to realize that this was going to be the only time that they would see each other. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." Grumman said.

"Hello, Grandfather." Riza said as she walked into his office.

"Hello, Riza, what can I do for you?" He asked as he placed down his work.

"I've come to tell you that for the holidays I will be in Central City."

"Why is that my dear?"

"…Roy Mustang's niece Belle, had asked if I could come over, and I said yes."

"Ah, Belle Mustang, I remember you telling me about her. She's an alchemist like her uncle."

"Y-Yes."

"Is that all Riza?"

"It is Grandfather."

"Then you have a nice weekend."

Riza smiled and left the office as she headed back to Roy's office to see if he had finished signing the papers. Riza opened the door to see –

Roy had not signed one of the pieces of paper. Of course not. Though the one thing he had to do! It was just to sign all the papers!

"SIR!" Riza yelled.

"AH! Hawkeye, what the hell?"

"Were you taking a nap…."

"Of course not. I was just finishing up signing the paper –"

"You didn't even start!"

Roy muttered something about having a spy. He started to sign his papers, so that Riza could drop them off.

**Mustang House – Central City – Christmas Day 1909**

Belle got out bed and went downstairs to see Roy and Riza up already. Rachel and Michael were in the kitchen. It was odd – Kids are usually the first ones up and today Belle was the last one up. She walked over to her Uncle as she hugged him. Roy and Riza got in late last night, they were a bit delayed –

**_Flashback – Eastern Command – Two days before Christmas _**

**_"Roy! We have to catch our train." Riza looked at him. "You can stop with trying to figure out the letter from the Elrics. It's probably something that can be dealt with after we get back."_**

**_"Riza," He got up from his desk and hugged her. "I know that, but it's bothering me. The last name sounds familiar, I can't place it though." _**

**_"Roy…"_**

**_"You should go ahead, I'll catch up later." _**

**_"I'm not going without you." She pushed him away. _**

**_It was at this point the two knew that there was going to be something happening. There was a loud explosion. Roy and Riza ran out of the building and saw smoke coming from the train station. Roy got into a veichile as Riza got in the passenger seat and the two sped off to see what happened. There were people running everywhere. Out of the station. Some covered in soot, some just coughing. Roy placed on his gloves and walked into the smoke, looking around. _**

**_"What the hell is happening here?" He demanded. _**

**_"Who wants to know?" A voice said. _**

**_"Roy Mustang, a State Alchemist." _**

**_"M-m-m-m-mustang!" Another voice said as they were shaking in fear. "He's also known as the Flame Alchemist!" _**

**_"That's right, now tell me what do you want." Roy demanded. _**

**_"We got it." A voice said from behind Roy. _**

**_Luckily the smoke was cleared and Roy could see that there were four people sneaking up on Roy. He had time to react and knock out the four bad guys, and soon enough more Military personal came, arresting the four of them. _**

**_The Head Railroad engineer saw the damage and sighed. He made an announcement. "Due to the damages these crooks made, the train won't be ready until late tomorrow night."_**

**_End of Flashback_**

"I'm happy to see you!" Belle said to Roy and Riza.

"Well you know what, I'm happy to see you too." Roy said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just happy we go all our work done." Riza smiled.

"Are you dating~" Belle teased,

"W-What?" Riza asked, her face flushed.

"Ruin a surprise why don't you." Roy tickled Belle.

"Wait – what?" Riza looked at her commanding officer.

"Riza, I would like it if you became mine." Roy said.

"That's no way to ask out a girl!" Michael shouted from the kitchen.

"Ugh," Roy rolled his eyes. "Riza, we've known each other for years now, I can't imagine anyone else by my side. Would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"That sounded more like a marriage proposal." Rachel said.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Riza said as her cheeks were flushed.

Around the Christmas tree, presents were being opened. Belle got a necklace from her parents, a matching bracelet from her uncle, and from Riza, she got a book about the history of Central City – it was a rare military edition. Everyone else opened up their gifts, of course there were a few other gifts for Belle, but she was happy about the ones that mean the most to her. The holidays were always the best when you are around people who care about you.

**Central City – Central Headquaters - September 1911**

Belle went to go bring Roy something to eat, while he was in Central. She heard about him bringing someone from a small country town, Resembool. Belle never really seen the country side, but she always wanted to. There she saw Roy with a boy about her age and…a suit….of armor?

"Hey Uncle Roy!" Belle said as she looked at him.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Roy asked as she looked at him.

"Mom told me to bring you something to eat, saying that you might not have time to stop." She said as she looked at him. She looked over at the two of the people with her Uncle. "Uncle Roy, who are these people?"

"UNCLE!?" The two shouted at him.

"Mustang you never said you were Uncle," The short one said – though he had more height on him compared to Belle.

"I don't have to tell you anything about me." Roy said as he looked at the two boys. "Belle, this is Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. They are candidates for the State Alchemist exam – no. I will not have you sign up yet. You have more training to do."

"I though you had to be a lot older…." Belle hummed.

"We have extraordinary alchemy abilities." Edward said.

"Really?! That's so amazing." Belle smiled.

Of course, Edward blushed slightly and looked away. Roy coughed to bring their attentions backed to him.

"Alright, well next is a talking session to see why you want to be a state alchemist. Since both of you had passed the exam part." Roy started talking.

_"Wow, I hope to be able to become a State Alchemist too….I wonder why Uncle Roy didn't tell me about the testing…." _Belle thought.

Soon enough the two boys left while she was deep in thought and Roy turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing…Dad said that you were here in the city, and I came to find you – to give you a late birthday present…" Belle muttered.

"What's wrong Bell?"

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU SAY MY SKILLS WERE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE ON PAR WITH YOURS!" she screamed at him. "And….and yet…here I am…and I see you with two boys who are about my age and….and you didn't even ask if I wanted to take the exam…"

"Because –"

"Because why!?"

"GOD DAMNIT BELLE! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU BECOME A MILITARY DOG!"

That was the first time he yelled at her.

That was the last time he was going to yell at her.

That was the first time she cried because of him.

That was the last time she was going to cry because of him.

That is what started the riff in their relationship. Of course, Roy thought he was too harsh on her. He wanted to protect her from the dangers of what was going to be happening with her as they found out who she was – a Mustang. She would be put through hell because of who she was related to. He didn't want that at all for her.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UPDATEl

Hey everyone,

Life has been busy and I've been thinking about where to go with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated it, but right now, I've run into a writers' block wall with this story! It will take a bit longer than expected to come up with something new! So please wait a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have it updated by the end of October.

XOXO

Sakura


	3. Chapter 2

**Central City – Central Command Main Building - 1914**

The start – at the age of fifteen, and more studying and training done, it was time for her to take the test. Roy had moved to Central Command and if she was going to become a State Alchemist, if it was the last thing she did. She wanted to show the world, that the Elements were her world. She went through harsh training to tame the Nature element, as she was able to use the Water Element – by turning it into Snow and Ice no problem. With the Fire element, her uncle helped her. Her fire element versus his flame were different in the matter that she needed a piece of wood or something to use that the heat can go into. While Roy is able to create a spark that will cause the flame.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked her daughter before she left.

She was a bit scared – would she admit that? No. "I'm ready as I'll ever be, mother. I just hope that Uncle Roy won't be there." She said.

"Sweetie," Rachel sighs, "He sits in at them all the time because of his rank."

"You have to be careful of the questioning and the interview portion." Michael said as he looked to her.

"Yes Papa." Belle nodded her head. "I'll be fine. I better get going testing will be in two hours and I have to be checked in by an hour before the test!" she kisses them both good bye and runs out the door.

She runs towards the building as she was scared that something was going to happen as she made it through that door – something was going to happen in the near future. It was just something she had a feeling about. She saw other people – mostly males, going into the building. Belle made it to the table and sighed as she made it in time for the check in.

"Name," A soldier asked her.

"Mustang, Belle." She reported.

"Hmmmm." He looked over her and let her through.

_"Does everyone act so weird?" _She thought as she was about to walk into the room but she heard her name being called.

"Belle!" It was Maes Hughes.

"Hey Hughes!" She said as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to go pass that State Alchemist Exam!" She smiled at him.

"You know, your uncle will kill you—"

"….I don't care – we aren't exactly on talking terms anymore, after 1911.." She muttered.

"Ah, well, if you need any help – I'm here for you!" He smiled brightly.

"Er, thanks Hughes. That means a lot since my own uncle can't be here." She muttered as she looked at him and wondered why he wasn't going to bother with her.

"Well, he's going to be watching – and he might not be the happiest camper."

"I'm not going to sit around and let my damn skills go unnoticed! I…I can do it. I will be a State Alchemist."

"I believe in you." Hughes said as he looked at her. "Maybe for your break, I'll have Gracia come and bring you some home cooked food."

"Thanks Hughes. I better get going!" She said as she went into the room to take the written exam.

Outside the room Roy Mustang could be seen walking towards his friend – He looked at him wondering why he was standing outside the testing room.

"Hughes, what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Ah, I was talking to someone." Maes said as he looked at his friend.

"Well, you are the proctor for the exam, and you have to turn them into me when everyone is done."

"Yeah, Yeah." Maes said as he walked into the room that Belle walked into earlier.

During the written exam, it was getting a bit difficult since the questions were worded differently than what she thought.

The written exam was over, and soon it was the interview stage – if you passed the exam. Then after the interview stage it would be the Alchemy stage – where she knew her uncle would be at. He wasn't allowed in the interview stage because of them being related.

Belle was outside the building as she sat on the stairs, Was she doing the right thing? Was her uncle was going to be pissed at her? She had to forget that his input doesn't matter. Not anymore, This was the longest she hasn't spoken to him. Even when he comes over for holidays – she doesn't say anything.

"Belle!" Gracia called her name.

"Gracia!" Bella got up and walked over. She was happy to see her.

"Maes told me that you would be outside, and here for a while. Knowing you – you would pass your written exam."

"Well, I haven't heard anything yet….So I'm a bit scared."

"You've been studying for a year and half. I know that you can do it."

"Well, I had Hughes help with getting me some books, and you allowed me to be at your house late at night." Belle smiled at the old woman.

"It was no problem. We enjoyed you being over."

"How is Elicia? It's been a while since I saw her."

"She's getting bigger. You are welcome anytime – even to babysit her."

"She'll be three this year right?"

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"Duh! Of course!"

Belle wasn't there when Gracia gave birth. Though there was the rumor of the 'Full Metal' being there. Belle only heard about him, she never knew his name. She does wonder what ever happened to that boy and his brother who she saw only three years ago. Belle wondered if Gracia knew.

"Hey – Gracia, who is the Full Metal Alchemist?" Belle asked – wanting to get down to business with who he was.

"Hm, his name is Ed Elric, and he has a brother named Al." Gracia hummed, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I only ever heard of him by his alchemist name." Belle said.

_"So he did become a state alchemist." _Belle thought. This was a shocker. She thought that the military would turn him down to the idea of him being too young to understand or even be in the military.

Belle wondered if she would ever cross paths with him. She shook her head as she didn't really want that. She was going to be her own person – and besides they met like for a split second before anything else could happened. So, she highly doubts that they would remember her. She didn't even know what they looked like – if they had changed in their appearances.

"You know, I thin you would like him," Gracia said pulling Belle out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"You are both alchemist. Of course, though, he is a state alchemist. You are about the same age, I believe he is older – though he's short so he doesn't look like it."

"I'm short too…"

"Prefect match!"

"I don't even know him!"

"BELLE MUSTANG!" A voice rang. A familiar voice. "IS THAT YOU!?" Armstrong. Of course it was him.

"Armstrong!" Belle said as she looked at him.

"It's so good to see you!" He said as he wanted to hug her, but knew that he would crush her due to his alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family line. "Are you waiting for your uncle?"

_"Not everyone knows that we haven't spoken in three years." _Belle thought.

"Nope. I just finished taking the written exam to become a state alchemist." She responded.

"You better get inside, they are starting the interviews now." He said.

"I'll see you two around! Hopefully by then I'll be a state alchemist!" Belle cheered.

Gracia and Alex watched her go into the building.

"Do you think that they'll let her in?" Gracia asked.

"I hope they do. They could use her." Alex responded.

"She's been studying so hard for this…"

"It's different for everyone. Though I believe they'll let her. If they accepted one Mustang, they would take another no matter the age."

"I better get back, Ed and Al came over the house, and are watching Elicia. I can't let them keep watching her all day. They came here to talk to Roy, but he's busy."

"She looks so much like you"

"That's what everyone says about her. I hope she'll pick up something from her father."

"Let's hope it's not his obsessiveness." Alex sweatdrop as he remembered how during the fight between Ed and Roy – Hughes had a big billboard picture of his daughter and it fell on him. "I'm surprised he healed all the way."

"He still gets some aches from that billboard falling. I'm surprised he's not terrified of pictures."

The two of laughed about it. While inside the building – Maes let out a sneeze.

"What the hell?" Roy asked – as Maes had sneezed on him.

"Sorry. Someone must me talking about and they were laughing about it." Maes rolled his eyes.

"Can you explain to me why I'm not allowed in the interview room right now?" Roy asked – as Maes knew everything that happened in the building.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hughes Lied.

"Don't you dare do this bullshit."

While the two were talking about it. Belle sat in a chair – looking at certain people who would deem her worthy of going on to the next stage. Of course, she knew who they were – but their names were not in her head. The one person who supposed to be there – wasn't.

"State your name." One voice said,

"Well, I'm here, You called me into this room. Why don't you tell me, what my name is." Belle retorted.

"Definitely has some of that spunk. Alright you win, Belle Mustang. Tell us why you want to be a State Alchemist." The Fuhrer said,

"I want to be a state alchemist, because I can be deemed useful in situations. I am a young female and most of the state alchemist are males. They are too big to do a lot of the work. I have more stamina, and I can blend in a lot better. Plus if a criminal goes into a small space, instead of destroying the area, I can go though without damage." Belle said.

There was mumbling that wasn't well heard to Belle. Just then someone cleared their voice – it was again the Fuhrer.

"Well, Young Mustang, what can you can bring to being in the State Alchemist, besides the fact that you are young and small." The Fuhrer asked,

"I have excellent Alchemy, and I'm always learning more about what I can do. I also know a great deal with Medical help – I can't HEAL someone, but I know the bases on bandaging someone up, I also know how to hit the vitals at a certain point where I can knock someone out. You can ask Maes Hughes, he was someone I practiced on. Though I mean, I guess what I can bring is that I can get to someone fast to help them on or get them off the field." Belle started to ramble – but no one stopped her. "I – I can do a lot. It's more of…that I have to show you…" She said.

"Hm, I like your answers! We would have to discuss, but you'll soon find out if you move on to the next portion." The Fuhrer said as he stood up.

Belle got up from the seat and smiled. She bowed and she walked out of the room. Her heart was pounding so fast; she was sure that it was just going to jump out of her chest. She walked around the building, wondering if she was going to be going onto the next section – showing off your alchemy – Skill Set – whatever it was called. Belle walked over and saw the guys who she took the test with. She didn't know any of their names.

"Well, look, it's the only small girl." One of the taunted. "I bet you failed."

"Yeah! Little girls should be playing at home, playing dress up and what not." Another one said.

"Look, I don't have to tell you anything. Unlike you, I studied and trained to be here. What did you do? Wake up, threw on last nights clothes and came in thinking you can become a dog of the Military?" Belle asked.

"Someone is snappy. Maybe she needs to go down for her nap." They all laughed at the joke.

Belle kept her posture and walked away from the group.

"Running away? You aren't meant to be a State Alchemist!" One of them called out to her.

_"Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person. Just wait until you can show them what you can do. Then you can wipe the floor with their faces." _Belle thought as she got away from the group.

Soon enough, someone came around collecting those who passed the interview stage. Belle was shocked that she was able to move forward – as she snapped at them earlier in her interview, The group who passed, walked outside and there she saw everyone – there were a lot of state Alchemist who came to see new recruits, The first person she saw was her uncle –

"Belle…." Roy looked at her, and then looked at Maes. "Did you know about this!"

"Yeah, why do you think you weren't allowed when it came to her interview? You sat through everyones but hers." Maes nodded his head.

"I didn't think they would allow a fifteen year to get in!"

"They let Ed in at twelve."

"That was only because of the certain circumstances. She won't be able to pass this! This area is the hardest, Elric only passed because he didn't need to a circle to transmutation. Belle isn't ready.."

"She's ready! If you weren't suck a jack ass to her, you would see that she has come a long way from the girl she used to be, to the one that standing there."

Roy looked at his friend and then back out to his niece. This was something that he didn't want for her. He pushed her away from being a state alchemist, because he didn't want his niece to be a dog of the military. It wasn't right. He couldn't believe that his Brother and Sister-in-law allowed her to join. He wasn't ready to watch her like. She still a had lot of growing up to do, and this world isn't that perfect.

"Alright! This is the last section of the State Alchemist exam! The Skill Set and Physical Activity!" Someone of importance said as the Fuhrer was sitting back.

The Fuhrer was keeping his eye on Belle Mustang. Wondering what she was going to bring to the exam. He smiled as the course was set up design for them to think outside the box for most of the part. Belle could feel eyes on her, and there – s looked and locked her eyes on the Fuhrer who was also staring back at her. Belle kept her ground as she looked away and at those who made of her – she was going to show them that she was better than they were.

"This course is design for you to think outside the box! We'll let you decide if Alchemy is necessary or not to complete. The main purpose is to finish! Though one thing that you can not do it use your alchemy to go from the start and skip over everything to get to the finish. It's not about first place. Its about physical activity as well. How much stamina you have." The Fuhrer added as he didn't want people ho would take the high road out.

Belle looked at her competition – and they were quite bigger than she was, and she was worried that she was going not be able to make It through – since they would do everything in their path to block her off. She had to make sure that she was one step in front of them. They lined up at the front of the course, and waited for the signal – a gun going off – the males bolted ahead, as Belle watched them, wondering what they were going to do. She made her way after them, taking the lesser path – the smaller path.

Once she was out of sight from everyone, hidden between everything, she drew a symbol and placed her hands on it, turning the dirt into quick sinking mud – not quick sand, just getting them stuck. After that was done, she made her way out, and saw that the males were struggling, and two were almost out.

"Why you little bitch!" One of them said.

"Watch your mouth! I'm only fifteen." She hissed at him and quickly bolted away before the guy could do anything.

Belle looked around, and heard something. She turned around and one of the guys were charging towards her with a spear they made, and Belle's eyes widen at the fact that violence was being used. Why would they be doing this.

Roy saw this – they were going to hurt her – and drawing blood, leaving marks on purpose was against the rules. He wanted to jump in to save her – and then knew that she would be disqualified if she had outside help.

Belle ducked as he charges – getting faster, and was close to stabbing her. She went under him and got back up and turned around and hit his back – hitting vital points. Where he fell to the ground. Belle quickly removed the weapon and kept moving.

"SOMEONE GET HER!" The guy called out as he had to wait for the temporary paralyze to return his legs back to normal.

The other males were able to get towards her, and soon enough she stopped and looked around, and ducked and went under a small space, that was too big for the males to get through – but – she heard them above her jumped on the obstacle. She can't be scared.

_"Alright, think. What can you do so you can get to the finish line…" _Belle thought as she tried to act fast – she quickly made another circle, and waited until she heard them above her.

"Come out! We have this surrounded." One of them taunted.

"Yeah, come out here." Another one said,

Belle closed her eyes and placed her hands on the circle, and quickly moved from where she was as she had to get out of there before she was stuck. Soon the object started moving and the guys that were near it – were not stuck where they were and she was safe. She looked at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The leader shouted – as he was the one that chased after Belle with the weapon. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT."

Belle watched them struggle, though she quickly made her way away from them and headed towards the exit – until.

"GOTACH!" One of the guys said, trapping Belle.

Soon enough she fell to the ground, and the guy looked at her – "Pay back is going to be a bitch." He laughed.

_"What the hell is wrong with this guy!" _Belle screamed in her head.

The guy used his alchemy, water based and there was mud. She started to sink into the mud. She tried to move, but found it hard to do so. She wanted to panic, but she also remembered what her Uncle had said.

"Always stay calm. Think it through. Even if you trapped between two hard places. Thinking is always going to be your weapon of choice." Roy once said to her.

_"Think. What can I do if it's hard to move, and I'm being swallowed by the mud." _Belle thought as she looked around, and took a deep breath and tried to draw a circle, but couldn't. She was definitely stuck.

Everyone was watching to see what was going to happen. The one thing that no one knew was that the guys snuck into the test – just so that they could get Military clearance, and then go back to their regular job – being criminals. Belle looked at them – and could tell that they weren't really going in and being state alchemist. Only because none of them had went towards the exit.

_"Who are these people?" _She thought.

Belle thought as she looked around and then with all her strength got one arm freed, and quickly tried to pull herself out.

"I don't think so." He hissed at her as he stepped on her hand.

Belle let out a scream as the guy used his strength to step on hand. She quickly bit her lip as she knew that she had to get out – she was going to be stuck and soon she wouldn't be able to become a State Alchemist and prove that she belongs among the rare females becoming State Alchemist. Belle looked up at him and tried to move her other hand and couldn't. The mud stopped be wet and gross and dried up – and that's when another person came over.

"She won't be able to escape now." Someone else added.

Roy looked at what was going on. A lot of the military personal were on the edge of their seats – both in wondering what was happening and who these men were. Roy made his way to the Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer, I don't think these men are here to be state alchemist." Roy whispered.

"How can you be certain?" He asked.

"For one, none of them are running towards the finish line, and they all ganged on up on Belle. No one has ever done that. We have to do something." Roy said.

"Mustang, you want to help because she is your niece, but you can't rescue her – and besides, she's about to figure something out."

Soon enough – there was a powerful alchemic light from Belle. As she used a different form of flame alchemy. The dries mud broke apart and she freed herself and kicked the guy that was on her hand in the balls. She looked at all of them and then with them still stunned on how she did it – she ran towards the finish line. She was going to be a state alchemist – though there was one problem, there someone waiting for her.

"That's not the point sir! Those are criminals out there!" Roy shouted at him.

"Mustang, it's still a trial, there no outside forces aloud.";

Belle stopped in her tracks, she was surrounded. There was no way out of this. She closed her eyes – as she quickly drew a circle for a smoke screen effect – that's all she needed. Once that circle was done and she was able to make it – the thick smoke covered the whole field. Belle darted for the finish line and then cleared the smoke.

"GET THEM!" The Fuhrer shouted.

The men were captured and Belle was getting immediate medical attention. The Fuhrer walked into the room where she was being treated, he smiled at her

"You stood your ground vey well. I'm sorry that the fights were getting more and more physical, but we had o idea that they weren't applicants until close to the end" The Fuhrer said. "But I want to congratulate you on becoming a State Alchemist We will pick your name soon, a letter will be sent regarding your name." He soon left as he had to go think of a good name to give to an Angel….Hmmm..

_"Angel Alchemist. Sure it has nothing to do with her Alchemy, but it suits her." _He thought


	4. DISCONTINUED

Given a lot thought - this fanfic has been discontinued - it's going back into the vault. Thank you for enjoying it while it was still being written.


End file.
